Je savais que je te retrouverais
by Cairsn
Summary: -Be-lla, chuchota-t-il une dernière fois. Il hoqueta de surprise puis perdit connaissance, ses jolis yeux dorés étaient vitreux. -Ed… Aucun autre son ne sortit de ma bouche. Je perdais, petit à petit, connexion avec l'instant.1ére fic, attends vos réac'
1. Prologue : Rêve

Prologue : Rêve

J'était sur a quatre-vingt-dix-neuf virgule neuf pourcent, que je rêvais. Pourquoi ? Premièrement par ce que j'avais trop de fois fait ce rêve pour ne pas m'en souvenir. Deuxièmement, par ce que je n'avais jamais vu cette prairie, autre part que dans ce rêve… Et aussi, je me sentais étrangement bien. Je ne ressentais ce sentiment d'infini bien-être seulement dans mon rêve. C'était comme si on avait enlevé le poids du monde de mes frêles épaules.

Mais ce bonheur ne durera pas. Je le savais, je connaissais ce rêve par cœur.

1… 2… 3…, comptais-je mentalement.

C'était la fin. Un murmure, un simple murmure. Une parole prononcée si bas que je ne compris pas ce quelle signifié. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre comment, même, j'avais fais pour percevoir le murmure, vu que l'ombre, enfin l'homme j'imagine, qui l'avait prononcée était de l'autre coté de la prairie.

Comme à l'habitude De mon rêve je me tournai pour observer mon voisin, qui me tenait la main. Le voir était la seule chose qui m'importait à ce moment. Bien sur, comme à chaque fois, je ne distinguais pas son visage. Il était totalement flou. Sauf ses yeux. Ses yeux, si profond. D'un or unique, comme de la lave en fusion.

Mais le compte à rebours était fini. C'était la fin. Je le savais plus que quiconque. J'aurais voulu crier à tout le monde de partir, de s'enfuir au plus vite. Mais mon corps ne bougeait pas, il ne m'obéissait pas. J'étais simple spectatrice de mon rêve, jamais il n'avait changé, et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé.

Je le sentis arriver, le danger, la chose. Même si je savais qu'il allait venir, je ne m'étais jamais habituée. La chose rentra en moi, s'infiltra plutôt. Glissant, rampant… Elle me répugnait toujours. Elle grimpa tout en haut dans mon corps, et s'infiltra dans mon cerveau. Je sentis la main qui serrait la mienne, se tendre avant de lâcher la mienne. A force, j'avais comprit que lui aussi était infiltré par la chose. Tous mes muscles étaient tendus. La chose semblait bouger dans mon crâne, à la recherche de quelque chose. Je tombais à genoux. Alors elle l'avait trouvé ? En effet, la chose s'agitât, et fonça trouver ce qu'elle avait tant cherché. J'aurais voulu crier, pas pour prévenir les gens autour de moi, c'était trop tard. Je voulais hurler car mon crâne brûlait d'une manière trop intense pour être décrite, mais c'était comme si j'avais oublié comment faire. C'était la chose, elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait est le détruisait dans la plus grande souffrance.

-Be-lla, chuchota mon voisin en me fixant, alors que son corps semblait se convulser de douleur.

Son crâne le brûlait, il agrippait ses cheveux d'une main. Je ne comprenais pas comment il faisait pour parler, la douleur était si puissante. Mais il semblait absolument vouloir me dire quelque chose. La dernière chose qu'il dirait certainement. Même si je ne distinguais que réellement ses yeux, le voir souffrir semblait pire que la brûlure dont je souffrais à l'instant.

-Je… tenta-t-il une dernière fois. Il hoqueta de surprise puis perdit connaissance, ses jolis yeux dorés étaient vitreux.

-Ed…

Aucun autre son ne sortit de ma bouche. La chose se lova à la place qu'elle venait de se libérer dans mon cerveau.

Je perdais enfin, petit à petit, connexion avec l'instant.


	2. Chapitre 1, Nouvelle ville, nouvelle vie

**Nouvelle ville, nouvelle vie**

Je m'éveillais doucement de mon sommeil. La lumière blanchâtre qui passait au travers de la fenêtre m'éblouit. Je refermai les yeux, alors qu'un mal de tête commençait à se faire sentir. J'étais allongée au travers de mon lit, mes jambes dans le vide. Ma main, éclairée par la lumière qui faisait scintiller ma peau, tenait un crayon. Plusieurs feuilles étaient éparpillées et chiffonnées sur le lit. J'en saisis une: le croquis d'une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs coupés courts y était dessiné.

-Merde!

J'avais du m'endormir alors que je dessinais, encore. Mon regard se posa sur ma table de nuit où trônait mon réveil. Je retins un nouveau juron lorsque je remarquai que j'étais en retard. Sans prendre la peine de ranger mon bazar, je me dirigeai vers mon armoire. J'étais en jogging et tee-shirt. Kristy me tuerait si j'osais sortir comme ça!

-Bella ! Grouille! L'entendis-je d'ailleurs hurler.

-J'arrive ! Répondis-je par l'embrasure de la porte.

Tant pis pour Kristy et son foutu sens de la mode! Je pris au hasard des habits dans mon armoire et les enfilais rapidement.

Je m'observais rapidement dans le miroir à pied de ma chambre. J'avais attaché mes cheveux bruns en queue de cheval. Ma peau était plus blanche que de la craie et j'avais les yeux dorés. Je portais un slim sombre et un gros pull en laine gris et blanc.

Je lançais un dernier regard à mon reflet dans le miroir et descendis.

Kristy m'attendait prés de la porte d'entrée. Elle m'observa de son regard critique de modeuse fashionista, puis sourit. Elle portait une chemise bleu marine à manches longues, un slim, des bottines en cuirs, sa veste rouge et tout un assortiment d'accessoires en tout genre.

-Tu serais encore mieux avec du maquillage et deux ou trois accessoires! Glissa-t-elle

Je soupirai.

J'avais rencontré Kristy McCoyl il y a un peu moins de cinq ans. D'une gentillesse absolue, un peu excentrique, aimable et souriante. Elle était extrêmement belle et avait 19 ans. Elle était de taille moyenne, la peau blanche. Ses cheveux châtains dorés coupés mi-long étaient ondulés, son visage était très doux et ses yeux dorés. Elle m'avait inspirée tout de suite confiance et était devenue comme une sœur.

C'est elle qui m'avait trouvée prés d' Houston, lors d'une partie de chasse. Kristy, qui était vampire, rendait visite à un ancien ami dans le Sud. La curiosité maladive de Kristy l'avait poussée à me recueillir chez elle. On ne trouvait pas un vampire endormis tous les jours. A mon réveil, après deux jours de sommeil, nous avions compris ce qui n'allait pas chez moi : j'étais vampire… Et amnésique.

J'avais plutôt bien accepté le fait d'être vampire. Cela me semblait être normale, dans la logique des choses. Peut-être avais-je voulu devenir vampire ?

L'amnésie était moins bien passée. Je ne me souvenais de rien. Qui étais-je ? Qui étaient mes parents ? Avais-je une famille ? Quand et par qui étais-je devenue vampire ?

J'avais mis plusieurs semaines avant de me souvenir de mon prénom : Bella. Les vampires ne dorment pas, sauf moi. Je ne faisais qu'un seul rêve et de manière non régulière. Mon rêve était constitué d'une foule de personnes, d'une prairie inconnue et d'un ange aux yeux dorés qui chuchotait un prénom « Bella ». J'en étais venu à la conclusion que c'était le mien. Je me réveillais toujours avec une migraine après ce « rêve ».

Kristy m'avait enseigné tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir sur les vampires. J'avais adopté son régime « végétarien » et son mode de vie « civilisé » qu'un certain Carlisle Cullen lui avait appris.

Sans prêter plus d'attention à Kristy, j'observais brièvement notre nouvelle maison. Nous étions arrivés hier en fin d'après midi. J'étais tout de suite montée installer ma chambre et n'avait pas fait attention à la maison.

Kristy l'avait voulue décorée dans un style « vieux français ». Sur ma droite se trouvait le salon. Un mur entier était en verre et l'autre était peint en blanc cassé. Derrière moi, un couloir menait à la cuisine, je ne pris pas la peine d'aller voir. A ma gauche l'escalier que je venais de descendre et un peu plus loin un couloir qui donnait sur le bureau, la bibliothèque et une ou deux autres salles. Nous avions un immense jardin, je me promis de le visiter en rentrant. Je fais face à la porte d'entrée, où Kristy s'impatientait.

-Bon, y reste plus que l'autre idiot !

-J'ai entendu ! Lui répondit un grognement du haut de l'escalier.

-Je sais, répondit Kristy avec un immense sourire.

-Hey, Jazz' ! Bien dormi ?

-Hey ! Bien et toi ?

-Bien

Jasper était le second « orphelin » de la famille. Kristy l'avait trouvé deux semaines après moi dans une forêt voisine. Comme moi il était amnésique et souffrait de « sommeils ». Mais les siens étaient plus violents et plus rares que les miens. Il était grand, blond, avait les cheveux courts et bouclés et pas mal de cicatrices. Bien sûr comme tous les vampires, il était d'une beauté à faire tomber par terre. Son visage m'avait semblé familier la première fois que je l'avais vu. Il possédait un pouvoir d'empathie et semblait avoir été transformé vers ses 18 ans.

Il n'avait pas été très social au début. Enfermé dans sa chambre tout le temps et toujours énervé les rares fois où on le croisait lorsqu'il partait chasser. Il est resté comme ça plusieurs mois. Mais un jour, il était tout simplement sortit de sa chambre en nous annonçant qu'il s'appelait Jasper. Plus tard, il nous avait avoué avoir essayé de retrouver la mémoire. Il n'avait retrouvé que son nom et de vagues flashs trop flous pour lui rappeler quelque chose.

Nous évitions de trop parler de notre amnésie face à lui. Il détestait ne pas avoir le contrôle de la situation.

-Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est là, on peut y aller ?

-Oui maman ! Répondîmes-nous en cœur.

Nous sortîmes d'un même mouvement et je m'arrêtais en découvrant quelle voiture nous attendait dehors.

-Kristy ! Tu ne préfères pas qu'on prenne ma Mini ? Tu sais très bien que je déteste quand on prend ta M3 pour aller au Lycée!

-Et je peux savoir ce que tu lui reproche à ma M3 ? dit-elle d'un ton amer.

-Elle n'est déjà pas très discrète, mais en plus elle est rose flashie ! M'énervais-je

-Et ta Mini, tu crois qu'elle est mieux, peut-être ?

-Justement, ou...

-Stop ! Nous arrêta Jasper. Je propose la Volvo.

-Tu as toujours de bonnes idées Jazz' !

-Mouais, bougonna Kristy.

Jasper partit chercher la voiture tandis que Kristy me tournait le dos, les bras croisés. Elle allait me faire la gueule ! Pas grave, elle ne faisait jamais la tête très longtemps !

Jasper arriva assez rapidement avec la voiture et, toujours gentleman, il nous ouvrit nos portières. Après un bref merci, je m'installais à l'arrière et observais le paysage de la petite sente qui menait à notre maison.

Nous avions déménagé il y a une semaine et aujourd'hui commençait notre vie en temps que lycéens dans la ville de Seattle. Je détestais les rentrées ! Bon, ce n'était que ma deuxième, mais toute l'attention que provoquait notre arrivée me dérangeait toujours. Cette fois, ce serait pire car nous arrivions au beau milieu des cours, la rentrée avait eu lieu deux semaines plus tôt. Sans oublier l'odeur de sang chaud et les battements de cœurs. Même si Jasper et moi résistions bien à l'appel du sang, vivre parmi les humains n'était pas chose facile.

Nous étions très facilement habitués au mode de vie « végétarien ». Ça avait beaucoup étonné Kristy. Les cicatrices visibles un peu partout sur le corps de Japser lui avait d'abord fait penser que nous étions des vampires du Sud. De ceux qui se livrent batailles pour des territoires. Elle pensait que notre amnésie était la conséquence d'un combat qui aurait mal finit. Sa théorie était restée valable jusqu'au jour où on s'était rendu compte que je n'avais aucune connaissance en combat. A l'inverse, Jasper, lui, était un guerrier aguerri.

Ce n'est quez lorsque je sentis la voiture s'arrêter que je remarquais que nous étions arrivés.

-Et c'est partit ! s'écria Kristy.

Je soupirais. Elle avait déjà retrouvé sa bonne humeur. J'inspirais un bon coup et sortis. Déjà certains regards étaient posés sur nous et les chuchotements commençaient à s'entendre. Nan, décidément, moi, je n'étais pas de bonne humeur.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'accueil sous les regards curieux. Les humains observaient notre beauté, notre allure, notre pâleur, certains notre voiture. Je tentais de passer inaperçue, sans grand succès. Kristy lançait des sourires charmeurs à chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait. Et Jasper, avec son air mystérieux qui faisait déjà craquer pas mal de filles, envoyait des regards meurtriers à ceux et celles qui l'épiaient avec trop d'insistance.

Je soupirai de soulagement lorsque nous arrivâmes à l'accueil. Celui-ci se trouvait tout de suite à droite une fois rentré dans le bâtiment. Il était assez petit. Les murs étaient peints en bleu et plusieurs drapeaux, diplômes et photos y étaient accrochés. Une moquette grise impeccable recouvrait le sol. Des chaises pliantes noires étaient disposées un peu n'importe où. Derrière le comptoir où étaient étalés de nombreux prospectus, se trouvait une femme.

Elle était brune, habillée simplement et semblait s'ennuyer à mourir. Lorsqu'elle nous remarqua, elle nous examina de la tête aux pieds. Elle s'arrêta sur Jasper et le couva d'un regard charmeur. Je me retins pour ne pas pouffer. Je savais qu'il détestait ça par-dessus tout.

- Bonjour, hum… « Amanda » ! dit Kristy en déchiffrant l'étiquette sur le pull de la brune.

-Oui, c'est pour quoi ? Minauda-t-elle, sans lâcher Jazz' du regard.

-Nous sommes les nouveaux, les McCoyl.

Je décrochais de la conversation. Jouer le rôle de la petite gentille humaine, c'était la tâche de Kristy. Jasper s'était reculé au fond de la pièce. Je me dirigeais vers lui. Il observait les élèves à travers les stores des vitres.

-Ça va aller ?

- T'inquiète pas, sœurette, je sais gérer ma soif. Et toi, ajouta-t-il après une courte pause, ça ira toute seule ?

-J'espère.

Kristy nous rejoignit juste après et nous donna nos emplois du temps. C'est sans surprise que je découvris que je n'avais aucun cours en commun avec eux. Ça avait été décidé avant la rentrée. Jasper serait en terminale, on le testait sur une année. Kristy l'accompagnerait pour « contrôler ». Et moi, pour ma deuxième rentrée, j' irais toute seule en première.

Lorsque Kristy nous avez trouvés, nous avions déménagés au Canada. Après un an j'avais fait ma première rentrée tandis que Jasper était resté enfermé dans sa chambre. Quand il en était sortit Kristy avait décidé, d'un commun accord avec lui, qu'il ne nous rejoindrait pas au lycée. Il fallait à tous prix éviter les risques et se faire remarquer.

Si j'avais besoin, Kristy ferait en sorte de redoubler pour se retrouver en terminale avec moi l'année prochaine. Si un problème grave survenait, on déménagerait. Le but était de resté le plus de temps possible dans une ville sans se faire remarquer. On restait généralement quatre ans au même endroit.

On se donna rendez vous à midi, puis on se sépara. Je me dirigeai, avec la précieuse aide du plan, vers mon premier cours : Histoire. La plupart des gens étaient déjà assis lorsque j'entrai dans la salle. Je m'avançai vers le bureau du professeur. La sonnerie retentit au moment où il me souhaita la bienvenue. Il me présenta brièvement à la classe puis m'indiqua une place au dernier rang.

Je m'avançais vers le fond de la pièce, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas penser aux regards sur moi. Une fois arrivée à ma table je m'occupais en griffonnant sur mon cahier. Je connaissais suffisamment cette partie du programme pour ne pas suivre.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Je ne pris pas la peine d'observer le nouvel arrivant. _  
_« Certainement du genre à en faire tomber plus d'une » pansais-je amèrement, tandis que le rythme cardiaque d'une bonne partie des filles de la classe augmentait. Des chuchotements et des gloussements commençaient à s'entendre un peu partout dans la pièce. Ce n'est que quand j'entendis la chaise à côté de la mienne être tirée que je commençais à m'inquiéter. Il n'allait quand même pas se mettre à côté de moi ! Si ? Mes yeux firent le tour de la salle. Il n'y avait aucune autre place de libre. Le nouveau venu s'installa rapidement à ma droite tandis que le professeur réclamait le silence.

-Edward. Nous pouvons dire que vous commencez bien l'année !

-Veuillez m'excuser, Mr. Harker, vous pouvez continuez votre cour.

-J'y compte bien !

Je relevais la tête pour observer mon voisin retardataire et non désiré. Et mes yeux ne se détachèrent plus de l'adonis que je dévisageais.

Les cheveux en bataille et d'une étrange couleur bronze. Il était très pâle et avait des cernes sous ses yeux sombres. Ses traits étaient parfaits. Il portait un tee-shirt noir qui moulait son torse, une veste par-dessus et un jean. Il semblait assez grand, fin mais musclé.

C'est à ce moment que je me rendis compte que j'avais cessé de respirer. J'inspirais un bon coup et mon odorat m'informa de quelque chose d'important.

Mon voisin n'était pas humain.


	3. Chapter 2, La Française

**Amis du jour, bonjour. Amis du soir, bonsoir. **

**J'espère que cette fanfic vous plait, ainsi que ce chapitre. Je sais que ça a été long a venir et je ne vous promet rien pour plus tard, mais disons que je ne sais pas gérer mes occupations.**

**J'attends vos avis.**

**Voilà, voilà. Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et bonne lecture! :)**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Pour la musique commencé vers 2:00. **

**« La Française »**

**POV Anna **

**Les mots en **_**italiqu**_**e sont ceux prononcés en français dans l'histoire**

[…]

Under a blue sky with pure white stars

Exotic sweetness, a magical time

(Say it, say it again)

I love you, always forever

Near or far, closer together

Everywhere, I will be with you

Everything, I will do it for you

Je chantonnais tout en griffonnant sur ma feuille.

I love you, always forever

Near or far, closer together

Everywhere […]

**Donna Lewis, I love you always forever **

-Ce n'est pas parce que vous parlez couramment le français que vous pouvez vous passer de mon cours, mademoiselle!

Ma voix s'arrêtât alors que ma main continuait son dessin. Me sachant observée par mes camarades, je gardai un visage serein. Sans même lever les yeux, je répondis :

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais suivre un cours contenant des fautes.

-Et, puis-je savoir quelles scandaleuses fautes dérangent ainsi _ma chère élève_ ?

Mr Corner était un bon professeur de français. Il s'était décidé à enseigner cette langue après avoir passé une, courte mais appréciée, partie de son enfance en France. Le français n'étant pas une matière très rependue aux États-Unis, il enseignait désormais dans la belle et grande ville de Seattle et était apprécié d'une grande partie de ses élèves.

-Votre troisième phrase d'exemple, tout en bas du tableau. C'est un « x » et non un « s » pour « les choux », c'est une règle qu'on nous apprend en primaire en France!

Le visage de Mr Corner se tordit en une grimace.

Je ne détestais pas Mr Corner, mais disons que ces derniers temps, j'étais légèrement sur les nerfs.

-Sur le second tableau aussi, je crois: « langage » sans « u ».

-Ce sera tout ?... Son ton était sec.

Je levai les yeux et inspectai une dernière fois le tableau.

-Je crois que c'est bon.

-Bien.

Et il s'en alla.

Je soufflai un bon coup et repris mes dessins.

Je m'appelle Annabelle Tessier, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Anna. J'ai des cheveux bouclés bruns, presque noirs, qui s'arrêtent après mes épaules et les yeux bleus. Comme signe particulier j'ai une cicatrice le long de mon avant bras droit, je me l'étais faite à huit ans, en tombant de vélo.

J'avais vécu en France jusqu'à mes quatorze ans. Après un accident de voiture qui coutât la vie à mes deux parents, je fus adoptée par ma tante américaine Jane, qui m'était alors totalement inconnue. Jane était la gentillesse même, son mari, Franck, était toujours là quand il fallait et à l'écoute, et je considérais leur fils Elliot comme mon petit frère.

Le travail de Franck l'obligeait à bouger souvent et nous, nous le suivions. En trois ans nous avions déménagé trois fois et ces changements répétitifs m'avaient habitué à ne plus lier de liens avec les personnes. Mais, je m'y suis fait à force, j'étais bien obligée. Je m'étais habituée à ne voir que ma famille, à sortir de moins en moins avec les gens que je rencontrais, aux lycées tous les ans différents, à la trépidante et libre vie américaine !

Mais que venait de nous annoncer tout sourire Jane ce matin : « On reste ici ! Et pour un bout de temps! ».

Vous savez le matin, la période de la journée où tout va au ralentit, on ne comprend pas bien ce qu'on nous dit, ou ce qu'il se passe. Eh bien, j'étais pile dans cet instant et mon cerveau a mis du temps à comprendre l'information.

-Pardon?

-On reste ici! Le patron de Franck a été clair, plus de déplacement! On va enfin pouvoir s'installer et avoir une vraie vie!

Sur le coup j'avais espéré qu'elle allait rajouter « poisson d'avril », mais un coup d'œil au calendrier m'appris que nous n'étions pas le 1er Avril. Je crois que je suis restée un bon moment à fixer Jane, les yeux écarquillés.

- On va plus déménager ? demanda Elliot assis à ma droite d'une toute petite voix

-C'est ça mon cœur !

Puis soudain elle s'est tournée vers moi:

-Ne trouves-tu pas ça génial ?

Elle arborait un sourire radieux et malgré mon envie de lui hurler dessus, je lui ai répondu les dents serrées:

-Si c'est génial.

Et j'étais partie sans finir mon petit déjeuner, elle m'avait coupé l'appétit.

J'avais passé trois ans de ma vie à être ballottée de ville en ville, cela faisait six mois qu'on été à Seattle et qu'est ce qu'on m'apprend ? Que je vais devoir rester « un bout de temps » à Rainy City! Certes j'avais des amis, mais je n'étais pas tellement proche d'eux. Certes Seattle était une ville très sympa, mais ce n'était absolument pas celle dans laquelle je me serais, un jour, vu vivre.

Un rire me sortit de mes pensées.

Je relevai la tête et observai mon voisin.

Il avait la peau pâle, un visage fin et des traits droits. Il était brun mais avait des reflets plus clairs par endroit. Ses cheveux étaient ni courts ni longs et de petites mèches ondulées tombaient sur son front. Ses yeux étaient d'un marron très clair qui possédait des teintes oranges/dorés. Il avait l'air plutôt grand et malgré sa chemise et son jean droit on devinait une carrure assez musclée. Il me scrutait du regard en souriant. Son sourire révélait des dents parfaitement blanches.

Bref, à tomber par terre. Surtout que les bruns aux yeux clairs étaient tout à fait mon style. Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas soupirer.

« Hé Ho ! Redescend sur terre, au lieu de le mater comme s'il était la 8ème merveille du monde. Il se fout de toi là! »

Comme pour donner raison à ma conscience, Beau Gosse se mit à rire, me faisant revenir à moi. Je cessai de suite ma contemplation et lui envoyai le regard le plus froid possible. Il cessa de rire mais son sourire resta accroché sur ses lèvres. Nous nous fixâmes un moment, puis il chantonnât.

- Everywhere, I will be with you

Everything, I will do it for you

Say you'll love and love me forever

Never stop, never whatever

Near and far and always

Everywhere and everything…

- C'est bien ça, la suite de ta chanson? Demanda-t-il

Mon regard devint un peu moins menaçant et je me mordis la lèvre plus fermement. Merde ! Même sa voix était magnifique ! Comme je ne répondais toujours pas, il poursuivit :

-Je m'appelle Chris, Chris Matthew.

« Je sais ! » ai-je faillis répondre. Qui ne connaissait pas les Matthew ?

A Seattle High School, il y a eu trois nouvelles arrivées :

La 1er, c'était moi il y a six mois. J'étais arrivée pile au milieu de l'année, me faisant bien remarquer. Je m'étais consolée en me disant que j'allais déménager, avec de la chance, avant le début de l'année suivante et que toutes les rumeurs sur « la petite orpheline française » allez s'arrêter en même temps. Or la rentrée avait eu lieu il y a deux semaines et, depuis ce matin, mon peu d'espoir c'était évaporé.

La 2nde arrivée était celle des Matthew, il y a quatre mois. Ils étaient trois : Edward, le musicien mystérieux aux cheveux flamboyant Michael, le sportif sérieux avec des cheveux à la Superman puis il y avait Chris, le charmeur au sourire Colgate. Chris et Michael étaient frères et Edward leur cousin. On ne savait pas grand-chose d'eux, mais je crois que le mystère qui planait sur eux accentuait l'attirance déjà forte des filles pour eux.

La 3ème arrivée datait d'aujourd'hui. Je ne les avais pas encore vus, mais ils avaient beaucoup fait jaser. Ils étaient, aussi, trois : deux filles et un garçon. Ils arrivaient du Canada et comme les Matthew on n'en savait pas plus.

-Muette c'est ton deuxième prénom ?

La voix de Chris me ramena, encore une fois, sur terre. Mon regard encore un peu dans le vague se posa sur lui. Il avait perdu son sourire, ses doigts jouaient nerveusement avec son stylo et son sourcil droit était levé. Il attendait une réponse et je n'avais vraiment pas envie de lui en donner une ou même de parler.

Tout d'un coup, je fus lasse et énervée. Ce n'était pas mon jour. Je n'avais pas envie de parler à Chris, je n'avais pas envie d'écouter le stupide cours de français de Mr Corner. Je voulais prendre ma voiture et partir. Fuir cette classe, ce lycée, cette ville, peut-être même le pays !

Je voulais oublier, ne serait ce qu'une journée, que j'allais rester dans cette ville pluvieuse, grise et triste avec ma vie d'asociale. Je voulais oublier le fait que l'un des plus beaux mecs du lycée devait me prendre pour une folle et que je ne servais que « d'accessoire » parmi mon groupe « d'amis ».

-Laisse-moi ! Lâchais-je d'un ton las

Je détournai la tête pour qu'il ne voie pas mes yeux larmoyants.

-Ok !

Il l'avait dit d'un ton neutre, mais ses mots m'étaient revenus comme glacial.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon portable dans ma poche. Plus que huit minutes à tenir avant la fin du cours. Ça allait être long…

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Le chapitre suivant sera certainement un POV Chris.**

**Merci, à tous ceux qui me lise et surtout à ma Beta MselleMiya.**

**Rendez vous au chapitre 3 !**


	4. Chapter 3,  Appellemoi Matthew, Chris

**« Appelle-moi Matthew, Chris Matthew ! »**

**POV Chris**

**Mots en italiques en **_**français**_** et ceux entre « …» sont les pensées.**

Dés que la sonnerie retentit, la classe s'animât vivement. La fin d'un cours était vraiment l'instant où l'on voyait le potentiel humain à son maximum. Les trousses et les cahiers se fermaient à une vitesse surhumaine.

« La seule chose surhumaine ici, c'est toi ! » m'indiqua ma conscience.

Je souris, elle n'avait pas tort.

Je rangeais mes affaires aussi rapidement que mon rôle d'humain me le permettait. Généralement je ne me préoccupais pas de ma vitesse car personne ne faisait attention à moi. Mais aujourd'hui, j'avais attiré l'attention sur moi en parlant à ma voisine.

Bon il suffisait de partir normalement de cette salle et de ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole. Elle finirait par oublier que je lui ai parlé.

« Vue comment elle t'a rembarré, je crois qu'elle t'oubliera facilement. ».

Oui, enfin ce n'était pas si terrible !

« Oui, mais c'est la première fois que ça t'arrive ! »

Je ne trouvais plus rien à dire. Je ne m'étais jamais fait jeter. D'habitude toutes les filles sont à mes pieds, j'étais un vampire et donc beau comme un dieu !

Je relevais les yeux sur Miss Quiet, ou ma voisine si vous voulez. Elle semblait ne pas être _dans son assiette_, comme ils disent en France. D'ailleurs je crois qu'elle était française, il faudrait que je me renseigne sur elle.

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle leva soudainement la tête, coupant là mes réflexions. Je crus qu'elle avait senti mon regard mais elle passa son sac sur une épaule et se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur. Il l'avait appelée et je n'avais même pas remarqué !

Je me rendis alors compte que j'étais l'un des derniers élèves encore présent dans la pièce et me dépêchais de sortir.

-J'ai besoin de votre aide mademoiselle ! Entendis-je avant de quitter la classe.

Le ton qu'avait employé Mr Corner sonnait trop la revanche pour me plaire. Sans chercher à en entendre plus, je m'engouffrais dans le couloir.

Arrivé au bout de celui-ci, je tournais sur ma droite. Devant moi s'étalait l'allée principale du lycée où des milliers d'élèves s'affairaient devant leurs casiers. J'avais l'impression d'être dans une fourmilière.

Bon, maintenant je devais trouver Edward.

« Votre mission, si vous l'acceptez, est de retrouver Mr Edward, perdu dans la foule».

Il était certainement à son casier. Sourcils froncés, pour l'air sérieux, je scannais le couloir et, bien vite, je distinguai une tignasse rousse parmi la masse humaine : Mission: Trouver Edward réussie agent Matthew ! Rien que d'ici je pouvais le voir rouler des yeux. Je savais que mon côté puéril l'exaspérait et l'amusait.

J'avais très envie de faire une roulade avant pour arriver jusqu'à lui puis de me relever et de longer les casiers avec mes doigts en pistolet.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée… »

Bon alors je me contenterais d'une démarche sexy.

Je me dirigeai vers lui, mon pas exagérément ralentit et un petit sourire fixé sur les lèvres. Le rythme cardiaque de plusieurs cœurs s'accéléra et mon sourire s'élargit, révélant mes dents parfaitement acérées. J'aimais charmer. La plupart des humaines à proximité rougirent violement quand mes yeux se posaient sur elle.

Cet afflux de sang fit monter le venin dans ma bouche. Sans doute aurais-je liquidé toutes ces filles si je n'avais pas été un vampire végétarien depuis déjà plusieurs siècles. J'arrivais à faire abstraction du tintamarre de leurs cœurs, du sang que je voyais à travers leurs peaux fines et le parfum enivrant qu'il dégageait.

Arrivé en face d'Edward, je m'appuyai avec mon coude gauche contre la rangée de casiers. Edward m'observait, amusé.

- Il y a une fille, derrière toi, qui te matte. Enfin, peut-être plus tes fesses. Elle commence à s'imaginer avec toi dans… Je crois que je vais arrêter d'écouter ses pensées car sinon je ne pourrais plus te regarder dans les yeux.

Edward avait le don de lire dans les pensées depuis toujours. Enfin, d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvient car il avait perdu la mémoire. Son apparition datait d'il y a deux ans environ dans l'Alaska, où mon frère, Michael, et moi venions d'emménager. Il avait frappé à notre porte et nous l'avions accueilli. Il avait les yeux dorés, mais il était tellement assoiffé que je crois que, s'il s'était retrouvé face à des humains, il les aurait tués sans aucun état d'âme.

Je me retournais et repérais bien vite la fille en question. Au milieu d'un groupe de cinq, une fausse blonde me fixait l'arrière train. Elle releva les yeux et, quand elle croisa les miens, elle me fit un clin d'œil.

« Nan, mais sans gêne ! »

C'est vrai, c'est d'un poli ! Pensai-je faussement offusqué.

Je me retournai vers Edward qui me regardait désespéré.

-Chris…

-Apelle moi Matthew, Chris Matthew!

-Arrête ça maintenant, ou je dis à la fausse blonde que tu es libre ce soir et même toute la nuit. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, je ferais en sorte que ça le devienne, ajouta-t-il avant que je puisse lui répondre.

Je m'arrêtai net, il était totalement capable de ça. Et il était hors de question que je sorte avec cette fausse blonde. J'aimais séduire, mais ne surtout pas passer du temps avec mes admiratrices !

« J'en connais une qui n'a pas du tout était séduite ! »

Je grognais. Tout ça c'est à cause de l'humaine !

« 'L'humaine' ? Ca fait deux mois qu'elle est ta voisine et tu ne connais même pas son nom ? »

Ouais mais… Elle n'a pas voulu me le dire.

« Idiot ! »

Le rire d'Edward me sortit de mon dialogue intérieur.

-Désolé, mais être dans tes pensées, c'est comme être entredeux grand-mères dans un salon de thé ! Tiens, ce ne serait pas la fille qui peuple tes pensées là-bas ? ajouta-t-il un peu après une pause en regardant derrière moi.

D'un geste, je jetai un coup d'œil derrière moi. C'était bien elle. Elle venait de sortir du couloir que j'avais emprunté un peu plus tôt, les bras chargés d'affiches. Elle se dirigeât d'un pas trainant vers la fausse blonde.

Sérieusement, elles étaient amies ? Pourtant, quand elle arriva à la hauteur du groupe, son expression ennuyée ne changea pas. Elle avait toujours ce regard fatigué et sa manière de se tenir était rigide. Les doigts de sa main droite tapaient nerveusement contre les feuilles qu'elle tenait avec son bras gauche. Elle échangea quelques mots avec blondine sans se dérider. Elle indiqua le paquet de feuille en parlant. Je tendis l'oreille.

-…Mr Corner qui m'a demandé d'afficher ça.

-Ok, on te garde une place, dit blondie.

-Ouais à toute, lança ma voisine alors qu'elles partaient déjà vers le réfectoire.

« Et l'aide, c'est pour les chiens ? »

C'est vrai qu'en tant qu'amies, elles auraient pu l'aider.

Elle dut penser la même chose que moi, car je l'entendis souffler un bon coup. Finalement aucun lien, ne serait-ce qu'amical, ne semblait l'unir à ce groupe.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, la voix d'Edward me surpris un peu. Par leurs manières de se comporter et par leurs pensées, évidemment, je peux t'assurer que le mot ami ne s'applique pas pour elles. Je ne comprends même pas ce qu'elles font ensemble !

J'acquiesçai et continuai d'observer ma voisine.

-… _Sale connes… Ne pensent qu'à avoir une place à côté des Matthew… Fait chier ! _grommela-t-elle.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle disait mais je compris que ce n'était pas très poli et que ça devait être du français. Ce qui confirmait qu'elle était française, non ?

Soudain, l'atmosphère autour de moi changea. Je relevai les yeux pour rencontrer le visage grave d'Edward. Il regardait toujours derrière moi, mais plus loin que là où était ma voisine.

Une jeune fille se tenait au milieu du croisement entre le couloir principal et un autre qui lui était perpendiculaire. Elle était très belle, on ne pouvait le nier. Ses cheveux étaient une tignasse brune, elle était bien proportionnée et le pull qu'elle portait lui donnait un air de petite fille car il était trop grand pour elle. Elle nous observait sans aucun embarras avec ses yeux dorés. Ses yeux furent le premier indice, mais rapidement j'en trouvai d'autre. Sa peau trop blanche, son visage trop parfait et trop séduisant, et surtout son cœur qui n'émettait aucun son. Son corps, comme son cœur, était mort. Elle n'était pas humaine.

Un jeune homme blond arriva dans son dos et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il remarqua notre présence, son regard se tourna vers nous, son visage était totalement neutre.

Il dépassait la jeune fille d'une bonne tête et ses cheveux étaient blonds, coupés assez courts. Plusieurs cicatrices étaient visibles sur son visage, son cou et ses bras, ce qui ne m'inspirait pas vraiment confiance. Lui aussi était très beau, très pâle et tous les trucs habituels du parfait vampire.

Quatre immortels qui se fixaient dans un couloir de lycée au milieu d'humains, la tension devenait de plus en plus électrique.

-C'est qui ? Demandai-je.

-Les nouveaux.

-Ils ne sont pas censés être trois ?

-Si.

-Et ils sont … ?

-Tu le sais très bien ! dit sèchement Edward.

Je ne lui en voulais pas. Moi aussi j'étais sur les nerfs. Et puis ma question était stupide, évidement qu'ils étaient vampires.

Le vampire blond se pencha vers la brune et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, de telle sorte qu'on n'entende rien. Ils nous lancèrent un dernier regard et s'en allèrent. Je me détendis légèrement.

-Je vais chercher Michael, on doit avoir une discussion. Tu nous prends une table ?

J'approuvai d'un hochement de tête et il partit.

C'est toujours un peu sur les nerfs que je pris le sens inverse à celui d'Edward pour me diriger vers la cafétéria. Je sorti mon iPod, espérant trouver une musique qui me détendrait.

Je pus apercevoir, un millième de seconde à l'avance, la masse humaine qui me percutât juste après, ce qui me permit de réduire le choc. Par instinct, j'attrapai le bras de la personne que j'avais avant que son corps ne touche le sol. Mon iPod glissa de ma main avant de s'écraser au sol. La chaleur du corps humain que je saisissais me brulait la main.

Mais ce qui retint mon attention était une odeur. Une odeur de sang. Ce n'était pas la plus alléchante que j'avais sentie, mais elle remplit ma bouche de venin beaucoup plus rapidement que les rougissements précédents. Tous mes muscles étaient tendus et ma main serra le bras si fort qu'elle laisserait certainement une trace.

Mes yeux noirs comme l'encre se posèrent lentement sur l'imprudent, ou plutôt l'imprudente. Quand je remarquai qu'il s'agissait de ma voisine de français, je fus encore plus énervé.

Son visage montrait clairement sa surprise. Elle tenait toujours ses feuilles d'un bras et l'autre frissonnait au contact de ma main glacée. La première feuille du tas était légèrement tachée de rouge sur un côté. L'odeur de sang provenait de son pouce droit, il était coupé et du sang s'en échappait. La couleur rouge me captivât.

-Euh…Merci. Murmura-t-elle.

Je grognai lorsque son haleine m'atteignit, l'odeur de son sang s'y répercutait. Elle devait s'être coupée avec la première affiche et avait porté son doigt à sa bouche.

Cette fille voulait ma mort.

Encore plus énervé que précédemment, je la lâchais brutalement. Elle vacilla un instant puis, son équilibre retrouvé, elle m'envoya un regard noir auquel je ne fis pas attention. Je ramassais mon iPod et y branchais mes écouteurs, avant de reprendre rapidement mon chemin.

Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé devant la cafétéria que je remarquai que je ne connaissais pas la chanson que j'écoutais.


End file.
